Five loves, five lifetimes
by kat-chanlovessushi
Summary: If she could live five lives, Orihime would be a baker, an astronaut, a teacher...and each time she would fall in love with him. Five drabbles of Orihime/Ichigo
1. Baker

Hello everyone! This is my first Ichigo and Orihime story. In fact its my first story ever, haha. This is going to be five oneshots of five different ways Orihime and Ichigo would meet and fall in love from the inspiration of chapter. 237. Anyways, I would very much appreciate reviews and feedback and if I should continue or not. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
**

* * *

It was sunny. The rain that had once threatened the morning sky was now breaking way into soft rays of sun, threatening little more than a few clouds and the quite haze of a lazy afternoon. Ichigo dug through his pockets, pulling out a scruffy folded up paper. His mood ruined and body tired from sleep, Ichigo stared down at the little piece of paper in his hand. Scowling at the directions, Ichigo furrowed his brows, barely squinting out the words **Turn left** from the scribble. Looking around, Ichigo stopped when he came to the shop marked by the messy handwriting.

**Himes Bake Shop**

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. _Who in the hell?! Whose idea was it to come here? _His thoughts returning to a conversation early that morning.

"_But Ichi-nii, Himes Bake shop has the best cakes! It has to be from there!" _

_Oh yea, Yuzu. _Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Ichigo made a sigh before making his way to the entrance.

_Damn! Why did I have to come? Couldn't Yuzu or Karin just do it instead?_

_Yuzu smiled at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry brother but I can't go to the bakery. I have to prepare food for moms visit; can you ask Karin-chan to go instead?"_

_Karin looked at him apologetically, "Sorry Ichi-nii but I have practice, I'll be back before we have to leave, but that means I can't go to the bakery for Yuzu." Ichigo watched her make her way to the door. Stopping and waving goodbye to him before leaving. _

Scowling again, Ichigo glanced up at the sign one last time before opening the shop door.

The first thing Ichigo noticed when he entered the small bake shop was the huge display case filled with cakes ranging from sizes big to small, and the alluring smell that seemed to waft its way up to his nose. Candy and drinks decorated the wall behind the counter and the room seemed to be painted the hue of a warm tan color. All around him Ichigo was surrounded by various pastries all looking freshly baked and delicious. Each of the smells giving off a heavenly aroma and promising the rewards of a tasty treat. Walking towards the counter, Ichigo closed his eyes. The nostalgic smells of the bakery encircling him as breathed it in. Ichigo lost himself, the tranquil atmosphere soothing him as he let himself get engulfed in the embrace.

_Inhaling, Ichigo felt his mouth water, his small feet tripping over each other in excitement as he made his way to the kitchen. He peeked inside, his curious demeanor taking effect as soon as he smelled the sweet scent that had wafted it's was up to his room._

_Gripping the wall next to him for support, Ichigo began to search for his mother, his sharp eyes making quick work of the area. Finally spotting his mother next to the oven, Ichigo made his way inside. Carefully to be quiet, Ichigo crept up behind her, hoping to observe silently as she worked around the kitchen. As he watched her, the gentle sound of her humming filled the air around him with warmth. Her long delicate hands that had held his own on so many walks home now dicing a red fruit. Ichigo examined her curiously, noticing how even during the night his mother seemed to shine brilliantly, lighting up the whole room, almost as if the sun had decided to take residency in the small kitchen. Bringing a hand up, Ichigo grabbed onto the soft fabric of his mothers dress. _

"_Oh! Ichigo! You startled me! Look, I made your favorite. Strawberry Shortcake~!" His mothers smiling face entered his field of vision as she held up a delicious looking cake. Ichigo frowned._

"_Momma, how come you're always baking things? And like I already said, I don't like strawberries!" Ichigo looked at the dessert in disgust, crossing his arms in front of him as he made a childlike huff. _

"_But honey I can't help it. I just love baking so much and strawberries are my favorite!" Ichigo looked down with a frown, his mother's excitement with the silly red fruits making him burn with jealousy._

"_I thought I was your favorite!" Ichigo stared up at his mother, his cheeks red from admitting something so embarrassing. His mother just smiled before gently kneeling down. Her hands resting on each side of his head. _

"_Oh my little Strawberry! I'm so happy I have such an adorable son. I hope you never grow up!" His mothers smile and musical laughter danced around him as his face turned red in embarrassment. The warmth her body was extruding and the soft subtle smell of her perfume surrounded him like a cocoon. Ichigo held on to her, secretly promising himself that he would always protect her. While he did harbor hate for the red fruit, Ichigo felt that in her case he didn't mind being called a strawberry, as long as he was her favorite one of course._

Opening his eyes, Ichigo wasn't expecting the presence of the woman in front of him.

"OH! Kurosaki-kun! Welcome!"

"W-What the hell?!" Ichigo jumped back in surprise. The childhood memory fading away into a beaming smile of his classmate as recognition instantly hit him. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, his mouth opened to gape at the young woman.

"INOUE!? You work here!?" Orihime blushed, her cheeks turning crimson at the orange haired man standing before her.

"Oh..uh..that is..I never thought to tell you because we never really got a chance to talk in class and umm...w-well I didn't want to bother you with something so trivial Kurosaki-kun...and umm-" Orihime flushed, her face looking as if she had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Guilt immediately swarmed its way into Ichigo's brain.

_Stupid, of course she's going to react like that. It's not as if she had an obligation to tell me she was working here. We've never even spoken outside of class either. Damnit! I practically shouted at her._ Slapping himself on the forehead, he failed to notice the worried look his auburn haired companion gave him or the gasp that followed.

"WAHH, K-Kurosaki-kun you shouldn't hit yourself in the head! If you do it'll open up a portal and then the little blue men will take over your brain and turn you into a zombie and then all you'll want to eat is bread pudding and that won't be good beca-" Orihime must of realized what she was saying because one moment she was sputtering out nonsense about blue men and the next she was the color of a tomato.

_She's kind of cute…w-wait! I did not just think that._ Shaking himself out of his thoughts Ichigo pointed at a small cake behind the counter.

"That one." Startled, Orihime's eyes darted to the cake, the top layer smothered with strawberries and red sauce.

"W-What?" Confused and a bit surprised, Orihime looked at Ichigo like he had just grown four limbs. Ichigo rubbed his neck, his favorite expression making its way to his face.

"The cake. Can I buy it?" Orihime brought a hand to the back of her head. Her embarrassment turning her cheeks a soft shade of pink.

"O-Oh! Haha..ahh…of course Kurosaki-kun! I'm sorry, my mind seems to be wandering around allot lately. My friend Tatsuki-chan always warns me saying that I need to pay more attention to my surroundings. I was once so out of it I even got hit by a car…haha." Orihime's nervous laughter filled the air as Ichigo wondered how a person could be so out of it as to be hit by a car.

_Geez. She makes me worried. Getting hit by a car, she needs to be more careful. Look! She's even smiling about it. What kind of person smiles about getting hit by a car? _

Ichigo looked at her curiously. He had noticed her before in class and the spiky haired girl she always hung around with, but never paid much attention after that. _Who knew such a person actually existed. Besides myself, she's the only other person I know that has slightly orange hair._

Relaxing his stance, Ichigo placed his hands in his pockets, the corner of his mouth forming a small smile at the woman's antics.

"K-Kurosaki-kun you smiled!" Ichigo quickly scoffed, his smile reverting back into a slight scowl.

"Oi are you saying I never smile?" Playfulness circling his words as he looked at her.

"Oh it's not that!" Orihime's hands went flying towards her face. "Its just that whenever I see you in class you always have this serious look on your face like your in deep thought!" Orihime pointed at her mouth, making wild gestures that resembled a frown and trying very hard to form a serious expression.

Ichigo tore his eyes away. A soft amused chuckle flowing through his lips at her failed attempt to look angry.

Orihime looked at him blushing, a small smile on her lips as she pumped her arm into the air.

"Alright Kurosaki-kun! Let me just pack up this cake for you and then your all set!"

Orihime quickly got to work. Her delicate fingers grabbing the cake from the display and putting it on the counter as she prepared a box. Ichigo closed his eyes, his thoughts swirling around him. _When was the last time I laughed like that? I cant remember. _Opening his eyes, Ichigo started to watch his auburn haired classmate. Noticing the way her eyes seemed to brighten even though she wasn't smiling and the soft delicate scent that seemed to gently radiate from her figure. Embarrassed by his actions, Ichigo quickly thought of something he could say to quell the comfortable silence that seemed to encircle them. _Why am I so nervous? _Bringing a hand to the back of his neck Ichigo blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"Do you like it?"

"W-what?" Startled, Orihime stopped what she was doing and stared at him. A quizzical look adorning her features.

Ichigo put his hands in his pockets. A blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked away.

"Baking I mean, do you like it?" Immediately after the question left his mouth, Ichigo felt stupid for asking her such a personal question. _Damnit! Why did I ask her such an embarrassing question? What's wrong with me? And why do I care if I said something like that anyways?! If only I wasn…Wait!_ Looking as if he was waging an inner battle with himself Ichigo's mind reeled back to the person who forced him to come here. _No! He's the __**real**__ person at fault here. I'm gonna kill that bastard when I get home! _Scowling, Ichigo cleared his throat ready to apologize. Orihime stood silent for a moment. Her face etched into what Ichigo could only assume was a sad expression.

"Look I'm sor-" About to apologize, Ichigo stopped short as Orihime's face broke out into a radiant smile.

"I love it!" Orihime's gleaming face took Ichigo by surprise and he simply stared at her in shock, his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Huh-"

"I absolutely love baking!" Ichigo stood dumbfounded for a moment before he quickly realized what he was doing. _She's like the sun_. His cheeks turning a hot shade of red, he covered his mouth. _Damnit, what am I thinking?! _

_"_Um Kurosaki-kun are you okay?" Orihime's innocent expression and wide eyes stared up at him. A bit of concern etching its way onto her face. _What am I doing? Why am I feeling like this? I only came here to get a stupid cake! _Composing himself, Ichigo brought his hands down into his pockets_. _His face relaxing into what he hoped was a gentle smile.

"Its nothing Inoue, thanks." Orihime smiled at him before finishing. Her hands carefully wrapping a red ribbon into a pretty bow around the box before placing it on the counter.

"There, all finished!" Looking quite proud of herself, Orihime put the box in a bag before handing it over to Ichigo. Reaching over, Ichigo's fingers gently brushed against Orihime's, making him freeze before quickly drawing his hand away. Embarrassed, Ichigo quickly looked away, his face beet red from the contact. Grabbing his wallet from his back pocket, Ichigo began to count money as a distraction._  
_

"NO!" Orihime held out her hands in protest, her face red and facing downwards towards the floor. Ichigo looked down in shock, his fist balling into a fist inside his jeans as his thoughts whirled. _Stupid, you scared her. Now shes never gonna want to talk to you again. Damn, how come I'm always such an idiot?! _Scowling at himself, Ichigo quickly starting laying down money on the counter.

"I'm sorry Inoue, I didn't mean to." Looking pissed, Ichigo grabbed the bag and made his way for the door, his eyes turned downward. _I knew I should'nt have come.  
_

"Don't." Stopping, Ichigo looked back stunned. Clutching onto his jacket was a trembling hand. Ichigo's gaze traveled upwards until his eyes met Orhime's soft gray ones. She let go.

"T-That is, umm...please this cakes on me Kurosaki-kun. So here, please take it." Stuttering and blushing, Orihime flashed Ichigo a shy smile.

"What?" Ichigo was stuck to the spot. He thought she hated him! Orihime fidgeted before answering louder.

"I said I want to give you this cake. Please accept it!" Still surprised, all Ichigo could do was nod. Letting out a sigh of relief Orihime quickly gave him back his money, smiled, and excused herself before turning.

_What just happened? I thought I made her mad or something. Did she just give me the cake? _Ichigo looked down at the bag in his hand._ Wait! What did she just say? _Eyes opening up wide, Ichigo's gaze turned towards Orihime's retreating figure. Realizing she was leaving towards the back of the store a million thoughts raced across his mind._ Damnit! Don't let her walk away Idiot. Say something! Anything!! Don't let her leave!! _

"W-Wait! Inoue!" Orihime stopped. Relieved, Ichigo brought a hand up to his forehead.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo nervously brushed his hand through his hair before steadily meeting the gaze of Orihime. Brown locked onto gray.

"Inoue. Go on a date with me." Orihime's cheeks turned pink. _There I said it._ Orihime smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

And that concludes my first one shot! That took a lot longer than I expected it to! I hope you enjoyed reading it and that I didn't make them to out of character, sorry if I did. Please, please review! I would really appreciate the feedback! Thanks again!


	2. Teacher

First of all I want to thank MiszIceQueen10 and Fostersb for reviewing! Your reviews meant alot to me thanks! Also thank you for all the others who faved and read this! I want to say sorry for taking so long to update. I promise the next chap will be up sooner, most likely next week.

By the way, Ichigo and Orihime are about 22 here. That makes Yuzu and Karin about 16-17.

Please Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

* * *

Opening the door, Ichigo sighed in relief to be back. It had been a week since he had visited his old home. The life of a dojo trainer was interesting, but sometimes it felt good to come back to his old home and relax. Setting his bag down, Ichigo popped his right shoulder before closing the door. His nose picking up the delicious scent of his sisters cooking as he made his way into the hallway.

Looking up, he failed to notice the kick aiming right for his stomach.

"IIIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!" Ichigo flew across the room, his dad laughing in the background. "HAHAHA! EVEN NOW YOU CANNOT DEFEAT YOUR FATH-" A smack was heard throughout the house as Ichigos fist made contact with his fathers face.

"DAMNIT! I HAVENT COME HOME IN DAYS AND THIS IS HOW YOU GREET ME? Who greets their own son like that?" Issin laughed.

"Well done my son! But see if you can dodge THIS!" Loud crashes and cursing were heard throughout the house as the two female occupants inside sighed.

"Looks like Oni-chan's back." Smiling, Yuzu handed Karin a bowl, the sweet aroma of the contents wafting its way into her nose.

"Yea, and otoosan is acting stupid again." Grabbing the bowl, Karin continued to scarf down the contents. Only stopping to hand it back to her for more.

"I come all this way and your only greeting is a kick to my stomach!" Ichigo walked into the room, his hair a mess from the fight and his brows furrowed into a scowl.

"Ahh Oni-chan! Welcome back!" Yuzu's smiling face peered over to him from the table. "Come sit down and eat! We only have a little bit before the meeting with sensei!" Ichigo scoffed before sitting down.

"Yea, well, tell it to this guy." Pointing a finger at the now bruised man who walked into the room. "I come all this way because the old man has a checkup on a patient and my thanks is a kick to the face." Grabbing the chopsticks in front of him, Ichigo began to eat.

Tears began to flow from Issin's eyes, "Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan...you know I wouldn't give up anything to meet your beautiful sensei right?"

"..." Yuzu and Karin stayed quiet.

Issin began to sulk, "To think my only two daughters would think of me in such a way!"

"Oh shut it will yea! I'm trying to eat!" Ichigo stuffed an egg into his mouth before picking up a piece of toast and standing up. "Next time don't do something so stupid like plan a checkup the same date your daughters have an appointment with their sensei." Scowling, Ichigo began walking towards the door."Yuzu, Karin, hurry up!"

"Coming!" Yuzu grabbed her bag and began to follow him outside. "Otoosan, you really should treat Oni-chan nicer."

Karin just looked at him before sighing. Leaving a stone faced Issin to wallow in his grief.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Ichigo scratched the back of his head before taking a final bite of toast, his words coming out muffled as he spoke, "Yea, well, lets just get this over with. I promised Tatsuki I'd be back at the dojo by two."

Karin smirked teasingly, "Sure, just don't fall in love with sensei when you meet her Ichi-nii."

"What!" Ichigo began coughing as he choked on his food. Yuzu looked on with a worried expression.

"You know Karin-chan, you shouldn't tease Ichi-nii like that." Karin stuck her tongue out before turning away laughing. Her laughter echoing throughout the quiet street.

"Hey don't walk away from me! Come back here so I can beat you to a pulp!" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he raised his arm in the air. Yuzu stared at her sisters retreating figure before smiling towards Ichigo.

"Should we go Oni-chan? If we don't hurry well be late." Ichigo scoffed before waving his hand in the air at her.

"Yea, yea, lets go." His usual scowl already in place as they began walking.

* * *

Looking up at the huge building before them, Ichigo couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that they had arrived.

His hands in his pockets, Ichigo followed his sisters closely behind. His scowl only retreating slightly at the two of them giggling at what Karin described as "sensei's lunch."

The two girls only stopped once. When a boy, much to Ichigo's agitation, came up to Yuzu to say hi. Then seeing Ichigo's annoyed face, apologized before retreating quickly to his parents.

Karin held her hands behind her head, her face taking on a bored expression.

"Geez Ichi-nii, you could be a little nicer. He wasn't gonna bite ya'know?" Yuzu blushed before quickly grabbing Karin and walking away. Ichigo only huffed before following them, his annoyance only deepening at how long it took to find the classroom.

"Hey guys, how long unti-"

"Where here!" Yuzu's cheery voice interrupted him as they stopped in front of a classroom. The door was closed, and Ichigo briefly wondered if they were late or if by some higher means, the teacher had forgotten about there meeting today.

"Well, it seems like your sensei's not here. Can we go now?" Turning, Ichigo began to make an exit for the stairs. His attempt failed when he felt someone grab onto his shirt.

"Oni-channn we have to knock." Ichigo turned, Yuzu's face smiling back at him as she pulled.

"Oh, right." The sarcasm from his voice going unnoticed or totally ignored by his two sisters. Knocking, Yuzu proceeded to slide the door open before entering, Karin's smug face smirking at him as she followed suit.

"Try not to enter with that scary expression Ichi-nii. You might scare our sensei." Ichigo forced himself not to retort back, his facial muscles relaxing into what he hoped was a smile.

Entering the room, Ichigo was overwhelmed by a loud gasp, followed by the screeching of a chair and a smiling face entering his line of vision.

"You must be Issin Kurosaki-Kun. It's a pleasure to meet you! I must say you look so young for your age! I'm Orihime Inoue, Karin and Yuzu's sensei." Ichigo's eyes widened at the name and a light blush spread across his cheeks as he stood dumbstruck. Karin began laughing hysterically in the background.

Yuzu's quiet voice spoke up, "Orihime-sensei, this is our brother Ichigo Kurosaki. Our dad couldn't make it to today's meeting."

Orihime's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, her brown eyes becoming large at the information and her mouth making a slight O. She began talking frantically.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Kurosaki-kun! Haha! Sometimes I can be a little air headed!" As in confirming this, Orihime knocked her head with her hand, a pale blush spread across her cheeks at the mix up. Ichigo couldn't help but be amused at her antics, a light chuckle passing by his lips as he stuck out his hand.

"Please, Kurosaki-Kun is my father. Just call me Ichigo." Trying his best to smile, Ichigo couldn't help but overhear the giggles erupting from behind him or the beautiful women now blushing in front of him.

Orihime took his hand and shook it, blushing harder at the small squeeze he gave in return.

"Well than I-Ichigo-kun, if you could please follow me and sit down we could get started with the meeting." Trying her best not to stutter, Orihime promptly sat down behind her desk, Ichigo watching as she went.

Karin snorted, "Well _Ichigo-kun, _me and Yuzu will wait for you outside." Karin smirked up at Ichigo, amusement playing across her face as she left the room laughing. A waving Yuzu close behind. Turning, Ichigo scowled at there retreating figures, promising to get Karin back later.

"Ichigo-kun?" Orihime's soft voice quickly snapped him back into reality and Ichigo felt himself blush again before he quickly turned and took his place across from her. _Damnit Karin._

Orihime smiled at him gently, reminding him once again that she was indeed beautiful. _She cant be more than my age, _he thought, _I wonder how she became a teacher so young_. Clearing her voice, Orihime quickly got to business.

"I called you here today, Kurosaki-kun, I mean Ichigo-kun, to discuss Karin and Yuzu's performance here in school." Orihime pulled out a folder, filing the contents onto the desk in front of her. "As you can see, they have some of the highest grades in the class. Not to mention they score top in the school." Stopping to grab another piece of paper from under her desk, Orihime's hand accidentally swept one of the papers onto the floor causing Ichigo to reach down.

"Hey you dropped th-" Failing to notice Orihime reach down as well, Ichigo's hand gently brushed against her own. Causing the women to quickly pull up in shock. Her face the color of an apple.

"S-s-sorry! I didn't notice your hand!" Stuttering, Orihime quickly composed herself, her eyes looking everywhere but his and her hands scrambling the papers in front of her. Ichigo straightened himself up, trying hard to get rid of the flush that now occupied his cheeks. _What the hell was that? _Feeling like he wanted to slap himself, Ichigo coughed into his hand, bringing the women in front of him to stop and look up. Her large eyes staring at him curiously before breaking into worry.

"Ichigo-kun do you have a cold? You know if your sick and you don't take care of yourself little mushrooms well sprout in your head and takeover! And then you'd be walking around with mushrooms growing out of your head, and you wouldn't want that! At least that's what my brother use to tell me." Ichigo felt his lip twitch. Maybe it was the cute way she pointed her finger in the air, or maybe it was the fact that she had completely forgotten about the embarrassing incident that just took place but, Ichigo found the women in front of him humorous. He started chuckling.

"Ahh Ichigo-kun, what's so funny?" Orihime looked at him quizzically, causing him to laugh harder.

"For a sensei your very funny Inoue." Orihime smiled, her cheeks turning hot. _Ahh his laugh is warm_. Thinking this, Orihime felt her cheeks grow hotter. His laughing subsiding, Ichigo glanced at the women in front of him, catching the way her cheeks turned red and the radiant smile she gave him. He felt his heart thump. _What the hell is wrong with me today? I keep saying weird things. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. _Ichigo looked at the papers on the desk.

"About the papers you wanted to show me…" Seeing what he was staring at, Orihime brought her attention back to the papers.

"Ahh yes, ahem, the papers." Orihime grabbed one. "What I was saying before the interruption-" at this she blushed, "on behalf of the principle of Karakura High, we would like your sisters to compete on a national level against schools across the nation. I know this is a difficult thing to be asking, especially since Karin and Yuzu are at such a young age, but we think they can handle it." Giving him a smile, Orihime handed him the papers.

"Of course these papers were meant for Issin Kurosaki." Taking the hint, Ichigo put the papers into his bag. Stuffing them in gently before resting his hands into his pockets. Seeing he had finished, Orihime stood up.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ichigo-kun. Sadly that was all the business I had to discuss with you today." Holding out her hand, Orihime smiled gently at him, a pale but pretty blush spread across her cheeks.

Ichigo quickly stood up as well. Taking her hand, he softly squeezed it. _Is this it? _He thought, _will I ever meet her again? _Ichigo's eyes widened in realization_. I-I don't believe it….haha I don't want to let go of her hand. _Ichigo let go.

"Inoue?"

"Yes, Ichigo-kun?" The usual scowl that adorned Ichigo's face was accompanied by a soft hue. Ichigo brought a finger to his cheek and attempted to look anywhere but her eyes.

"Since my father was unable to make it to today's meeting, maybe instead if your not busy you would like to come over for dinner to discuss it with him?" Meeting silence, Ichigo wondered if he had overstepped his boundaries. Cussing at himself inside, he wondered if he had now scared her away. _Damnit! Of course she wouldn't be interested! _Ready to apologize and excuse himself for what he asked, Ichigo prepared himself for a hasty retreat.

"I'm sor-"

"Of course!"

"What?" Ichigo looked up in surprise.

"I said, of course! I'd love to Ichigo-kun." Orihime's beautifully smiling face sent him into shock. Ichigo could do nothing but stare.

"I can come tomorrow if that's alright with you?" Her expression didn't change, the smile now accompanied by a small blush.

"S-sure." Ichigo headed towards the door. "Ill see you tomorrow then Inoue." As he slid the door open he couldn't help but look back once more at her smiling figure. Her hand in the air in the motion of a wave. He smirked before bringing his own hand up, taking a step outside and closing the door behind him with a small thump.

Ichigo felt his legs go limp. Catching himself against the wall, he realized someone was laughing at him.

"Ichi-nii, I thought you said you wouldn't fall in love?" Karin's teasing voice and laughing made Ichigo go pink. Yuzu only giggled, her hand in front of her face in an attempt to hold it in.

"So did you have fun Oni-chan?" Yuzu looked at him innocently.

"Yea, did you have _fun_?" Karin broke down in laughter, her hands gripping her knees in support.

Ichigo regained his composure. The scowl on his face returning and an overpowering sense to knock out some of his frustration in the dojo with Tatsuki entering his thoughts.

"You know Karin, Yuzu, I wouldn't be smiling if I was you." Karin stopped and looked at him. "After all, your _sensei _will be joining us for dinner tomorrow." With this Ichigo walked away. A slight smirk on his lips and a feeling of satisfaction at the sound of wails behind him.

_

* * *

_

That concludes my second oneshot! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry again if characters were ooc. I feel like I kinda rushed through this when I wrote it. The next installment will be Orihime as an ASTRONAUT! It should be an exciting one. Tell me what you think! Thanks! _  
_


	3. Astronaut

OH MY GOSH! Thank you for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting so many! I really thought I might get one or two, but seven? That made my day, and also motivated me to make this chapter extra long. By the way, I took a different approach on this chapter. I tried to make it a little more serious and made it both from Orihime's pov and Ichigo's. Also, added some more characters so be on the look out! haha.

Anyways as always, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**

* * *

**

_When Orihime was five she proclaimed she would become the worlds best astronaut. A declaration that earned over half of her classmates to laugh. At eighteen, she had graduated at top of her class, earning her a scholarship to the school of her dreams. At twenty-four, Orihime had graduated with a masters in biological sciences, her pursuit of becoming an astronaut just in arms length from becoming real, and now…_

Silence filled the room. The light from the lamp above creating shadows against the wall as the minute hand of a clock ticked behind her. In the neighboring house, Orihime could hear laughter and the rhythmic beat of music playing in the background. Breathing hitched, she sat silent, only the pounding of her heart resounding in her ears, hands wrung tightly together against her lap. Orihime stared disbelievingly at the white folded paper in front of her. Expression blank, she gingerly reached for it, hands trembling. Opening it, her brown eyes quickly scrolled through the neatly typed words.

…_.you have been accepted…._

Although it was her fourth time reading it, Orihime still couldn't will her body to move. She had made it. At twenty-six, Orihime Inoue was going to become an astronaut. Standing up, she made her way to the other side of the room, running her finger down a picture frame before picking it up. The photo of a young man, his expression smiling back at her. All at once the dim atmosphere of the room changed. As if a switch had been turned on Orihime's expression broke out into pure bliss. Her cheeks puffed out and she began to dance. Her voice coming out as though she was singing.

"ONI-CHANNNNN! I DID IT! I FINALLY BECAME AN ASTRONAUT!" Twirling the picture frame, Orihime let out a high pitched squeal. Her laughter echoing across the room as she started to gush.

"It took so long I was afraid it wouldn't happen but look!" Orihime excitedly grabbed the paper. "It says I got accepted into the Tsukuba Space Center for training! Oh I'm so excited!" Orihime continued to twirl, her auburn hair creating a ring of fire around her.

"Oh I have to call Tatsuki-chan! And Chizuru-chan! Oh and Michiru-chan!" Her cheeks rosy pink from happiness, Orihime reached for the phone, her fingers quickly dialing the numbers in acute precision.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"Come on Tatsuki-chan pick up!" Orihime glanced at the clock , the hour hand slightly passed nine.

"H-hello…"

"Tatsuki-chan!"

"Orihime?" Tatsuki's voice came out shaky, a yawn escaping from the girls mouth.

"Tatsuki-chan guess what?" Orihime's excited voice yelled into the phone. Tatsuki sighed.

"I swear Orihime. If this is about the blue men who stole your red bean paste again-" Orihime cut in.

"No no! Tatsuki-chan _I _got in." Orihime waited, letting the news seek in. Silence ticked by in seconds.

"ORIHIME THAT'S GREAT! I'LL CALL THE GIRLS TONIGHT TO CELEBRATE! DRINKS ON ME!" Orihime giggled.

"Tatsuki-chan you know I don't drink." Holding the phone to her ears, Orihime started to pull out clothes from her closet, examining a purple dress before tossing it to the side to look at shoes.

Tatsuki sighed.

"Fine Orihime, but you still have to come with us to the club, and no excuses like you have to get up early." Orihime giggled.

"Okay Tatsuki-chan. Ill see you at ten." On the other line it sounded like Tatsuki was also ruffling through her closet. Sounds of shoes being thrown ricocheted through the phone before a clicking noise cut her off completely. Orihime placed the phone down, a pleased sigh coming out of her mouth as she plopped down on her bed. A small smile forming on her lips as she stared at the ceiling.

"Okay!" Clapping her hands together, Orihime sat up, ready to get the night started.

* * *

Once everyone had met up, they had decided on a fairly popular club on the outskirts of town. It had become the "it" spot since its grand opening and was rumored to have good music and cheap drinks. Orihime found herself becoming giddy. She had been looking forward to checking out the new venue since its opening but had been to preoccupied with work to accompany the girls on their nights out. Now, she found herself sitting inside, hair and makeup done, and a tight purple dress hugging her curves. She was excited to see that their seats were facing directly across the dance floor, an excuse to use once Tatsuki started demanding she take a couple of shots.

"To Orihime, congrats on becoming an astronaut!" Glass raised in a toast, Orihime beamed as cheers resounded throughout the table, the sound of glass hitting metal as each girl slammed their drinks down.

"Thanks Tatsuki-chan." Flushing in embarrassment, Orihime took her one and only shot of the night, ordering a glass of water as a replacement.

"Man Orihime your twenty-six and ordering water at a club. Come on live a little!" Orihime laughed.

"Tatsuki-"

"I know, I know." Putting her hands up in defeat Tatsuki sighed. "Your body is your temple right?" Everyone at the table giggled. Orihime blushed.

"Still though." Tatsuki leaned over and smiled. "I'm surprised, especially with all that weird food you intake."

Orihime just sighed, a smile of contempt on her face as she played with her straw.

"Okay!" Tatsuki stood up. "I'm going to get us another round of drinks. Be right back!" Watching her walk away, Orihime brought her gaze to rest on the other occupants of the table. A comfortable air surrounding the girls as they talked.

"You know," Mahana crossed her arms under her chest, "I'm still shocked your going to be away for so long. Are you sure you'll be alright with leaving Karakura?" Ryo and Michiru looked up from their side conversation, their eyes now intently focused on Orihime.

Orihime nodded her head enthusiastically, her mouth still sipping the chilled water.

"Its just…" Mahana looked at the others, each of them nodding their head in encouragement. She sighed, "We don't want anything to happen to you, and what if something technical happens when landing? Or taking off? Are you sure this is something you really want to do?" Orihime stopped sipping her water, her face scrunching up in thought.

"Well-" Chizuru cut Orihime off.

"My dear little Hime wouldn't dare put herself in danger unless she knew what she was doing Mahana. That, and she wont be away for to long right my sweet O-R-I-H-I-M-E?" Pronouncing each syllable, Chizuru put her arm around Orihime's shoulders, bringing her in close against her body.

"R-right!" Orihime blushed, silently thanking Chizuru for taking Mahana's mind off the topic.

"Oh my sweet Hime! Your so beautiful when you blush, I could just eat you up!" Chizuru leaned in towards Orihime, her hand gently holding the girls chin.

**WHACK**

"OW!" Chizuru grasped her head in pain, Tatsuki standing above with her hands on her hips.

"Get off her you pervert! You know Orihime's only interested in one person!" Chizuru scooted away, disappointed at missing her one chance to kiss the lovely Orihime. Tatsuki sat down, her expression still threatening towards the red headed girl. Michiru piped up.

"Wait, who does Orihime-chan like?" Orihime blushed in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a rosy red as Tatsuki smirked devilishly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo of course."

"Who's that?" Chizuru asked, still nursing her bruised head. Mahana gasped.

"Wait, you mean the _Kurosaki Ichigo_? The one who went into space at the age of twenty-four?" Tatsuki smiled.

"Yep! That's the one!"

Mahana smirked, glancing at Orihime who at this point had turned five shades of red.

"So that's why you wanted to become an astronaut huh? Have you even met him?" Orihime stuttered, her words coming out rushed as she tried to explain herself.

"N-No of course not! I've never met him!" Orihime waved her hands in front of her. "I started liking Kurosaki-kun after I had already decided to become an astronaut." She lowered her voice in embarrassment. "I just admire him that's all." Tatsuki patted Orihime's head.

"Were just teasing Orihime. I know you've wanted to become an astronaut since you were in elementary school." Orihime grinned, a small blush still visible on her cheeks.

"Still though," Bringing her finger to her chin in thought, Mahana looked up at the ceiling, "He does have a scary face, I wonder why you like him so much." Orihime just giggled, a flash of Ichigo donning a mustache running through her mind. Causing her to squirt out water in laughter. Tatsuki smiled, picking up her second shot before swallowing it down. Happy and sad that her best friend was leaving.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Ichigo-san?" The knock brought the orange haired occupant of the room to drop the folder he had been looking at on the table. A disgruntled scowl on his face from being interrupted during his free time residing on his features. He gave a grunt, signaling for the person to come in. A nervous looking man creaked open the door, his gaze resting on the scowling man sitting in the corner.

"Ichigo-san have you had the chance to go over the new recruits coming in this Friday yet?" Ichigo's brows furrowed more. Although, he always seemed to pop in and bother him, Ichigo could never remember this mans name. _Damn. What was it? Hanako? Taro? Oh that's right. _Ichigo sighed to himself, rubbing the back of his neck in exhaustion.

"What about it Hanatarou?" The shy man brought his fingers together, painfully aware he had interrupted at a bad time.

"W-well, its just that Abarai-san wanted to make sure you were fully prepared to start training. He's been saying to the director that your not ready to handle such a responsibility." Ichigo frowned, his expression becoming sour at the sound of the mans name. _Renji that bastard. _Ichigo closed his eyes in annoyance. His arms crossing against his chest as he bit back a retort. _Dammit, when I see him I'm going to kick his ass for messing with my assignment. _Realizing he was probably scaring Hanatarou with his silence, Ichigo opened his eyes to look at the poor man. Hanatarou was looking at the ground, his nervousness causing sweat to form on his forehead.

"Hanatarou." Hanatarou jumped up at the sound of his name, sweat rolling off him in waves.

"Y-yes Ichigo-san?" Ichigo sighed again. _This is just getting ridiculous. _

"Make sure you let that punk know I read the files this morning." Ichigo picked up a piece of paper, letting his gaze linger before turning back towards Hanatarou. "Oh, and make sure to tell him that I'm gonna win the bet he made with me last Wednesday." Hanatarou nodded before making his exit, closing the door behind him with a small click.

Ichigo brought his gaze back down to look at the paper in his hands, letting it fall onto the desk as he got up to leave. _Renji's going to be sorry he ever bet me a years worth of free lunch. _Putting his hands in his pockets, Ichigo followed Hanatarou out. A slightly amused smirk on his lips. In the room laying flat on the desk, the picture of an auburn haired women remained out for the world to see. The name Inoue Orihime printed in bold letters under it.

* * *

The room was huge. Looking up at the tall ceiling Orihime couldn't help but gape. She had been standing in the room for a couple of minutes, a happy expression adorning her features until she was snapped out of it by approaching footsteps.

Looking to the right, Orihime smiled at the young women who had entered. Side bangs framing her face and a tightly secured bun in the back of her head, the women bowed.

"My name is Momo Hinamori. Please allow me to welcome you to the Tsukuba Space Center Inoue-san. I will be escorting you to the waiting room where you'll meet your trainer and your fellow recruits." Orihime bowed, blushing as she quickly grabbed Hinamori's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Momo-san. I hope we can become friends!" Smiling gently, Hinamori moved her hand in a gesture to follow, leading Orihime through a large hallway. Orihime followed closely behind, making sure to keep just enough distance. They walked in comfortable silence, Orihime's mind beginning to daydream as she looked outside the glass window acting as a wall to her right. Just after making another right, Hinamori stopped in front of a grey door. Opening it for Orihime to walk in. Orihime turned and smiled.

"Thank you Momo-san." Giving Orihime a thumbs up, Hinamori left. Shutting the door with a small click. Orihime sighed inside. _I hope I get to meet her again, she kind of reminds me of Michiru-chan. _Finally turning her attention back to the room, Orihime made her way over to the table, two people already sitting comfortably and chatting away as she sat down next to them. Right when she was about to say hello four people entered through a door parallel from the one she came in from. Each holding a different expression on their faces. Orihime smiled, her eyes gazing at each of them before locking onto a man on the left. She gasped mentally, her eyes widening and cheeks blushing once she recognized who he was. Her and the other recruits stood up, bowing at the men who entered.

"Please, please, sit down." Smiling, a man with long flowing white hair gestured to the seats. "My name is Jushiro Ukitake, I am one of the lead supervisors that will be overseeing your training here at the Space Center. It's a pleasure to finally meet you three." As everyone took their seats, Orihime noticed that out of the four men who entered Ukitake was the only one with out a folder and clip board. She curiously wondered why.

"Now then-" Smiling again, Ukitake made a wide welcome gesture in front of him. "As you know, the three of you have been picked to undergo training under the JAXA program. Starting today that basic training program begins. From basic training, you will continue on to advanced training. From there you will be trained in a specific role that will be carried out while in space. Depending on how well you understand the material and master its knowledge decides on how long it will take you to complete training. For some, it can take less then three years. For others four. Once your training is complete you will be ready for flight. By this time, you will have become an astronaut." Stopping, Ukitake poured himself a cup of tea, the three men next to him silent as he took a sip. "Now where was I? Oh yes!" Taking another sip, Ukitake gestured to the men next to him. "These men will each be assigned to one of you for training. They will help you and teach you the necessary knowledge needed to finish." A man with red hair pulled into a pony tail stood up and Orihime briefly thought she saw a tattoo peeking out from under his collar.

"My name is Abarai Renji." Frowning, and looking as if he was ticked off, Renji quickly sat down. Next to him a man with grey hair stood up, slitted eyes and a grin making his expression look as though he was a snake.

"Nice to meet'cha! The names Ichimaru Gin! Please take care of me!" Still smiling as he sat down, Orihime noted that he hadn't stopped the entire time since she had first seen him. Finally, her brown orbs rested on the last man to stand and introduce himself. Short, messy, orange colored hair made him stand out from the rest, and Orihime quickly wondered if it was his natural hair color. Blushing, she tried not to look away as he made eye contact with her. It was her first time seeing him in person. Sure, she had read about him in newspapers and seen him on TV but never in front of her like this. He took one long breath before saying his name, a bored expression on his face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo at your service." Hands in his pockets, Ichigo sat down, his usual grimace back in place.

"Well, that went good I think!" Hand on his chin in thought, Ukitake stood up smiling, already used to the antics of the men next to him. "Ill let you become acquainted with your trainers now. They have already been assigned to you by folder. Please allow yourselves to become well familiar with them." Bowing, Ukitake left. Leaving the three recruits alone with the strange men. Orihime gulped, putting a shaky smile on her face as she introduced herself to each of them.

"H-hello my name is Inoue Orihime, please take care of me." Feeling a little bit more like she use to, Orihime shook each of their hands, starting with Renji. Smiling until she got to Ichigo. Although he wasn't completely scowling, Orihime still felt herself blush inside. Her brown eyes locking onto his as she shook his hand. Orihime slightly trembled, goose bumps forming on her skin at the contact. Orihime squeaked out.

"I-I-it's a pleasure to meet you K-Kurosaki-kun!" Stuttering, Orihime blushed a little. Ichigo's intense gaze making her feel nervous.

"Quit it dummy. Look at what your doing to the poor girl. Your scaring her off with that intimidating expression you have on your face." Gesturing to his own eyebrows, Renji tried to mimic him. Causing the orange-haired man to blush angrily in embarrassment.

"What was that?" Snapping at him, Ichigo turned, his face looking at him in a challenge.

"Alright, alright calm down." Renji put his hands up in defeat, a sigh escaping his lips. "I was only joking Kurosaki. I just didn't want you scaring your own pupil the first day you met her." Orihime gasped, feeling her whole face turn red. _That means Kurosaki-kun is my-_ Before her thought could finish, Orihime felt her world spin. Her last thought how dumb she must look fainting on her first day.

* * *

"DAMMIT! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO HER BASTARD!

"ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU ALWAYS HAVE THAT STUPID EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE-" Although Orihime could hear loud yelling going on, she couldn't clearly make out the voices. Eyes still closed, she tried to perceive her surroundings. Expecting to be on the ground she was quite surprised to realize she seemed to be leaning on something soft. Her body, feeling as though she was being carried. Squinting open her eyes slowly, Orihime's line of sight rested on Ichigo's chin. Face turned and his jaw moving angrily. Slowly Orihime began to blink, her eyes becoming wider as she started to register what was going on. _I-I-I'm being carried by Kurosaki-kun! _Turning as red as a tomato all Orihime could do was stutter.

"Ummm…K-K-Kurosaki-kun." Stopping, both men turned and looked down at her. Orihime could feel her whole body heat up. She spoke softly. "Y-You can put me down now." Ichigo felt himself flush in embarrassment, realizing the awkward position she must have felt in.

"S-Sorry." Putting her down gently, Ichigo put his hand on his neck, his other hand stuffed deep into his pocket. Orihime had never felt so embarrassed. An awkward silence filled the air as the room got uncomfortable. Everyone that had been there already gone into their rooms.

"Well I gotta go! See ya later!" Walking away, Renji quickly made his escape. His hand in a backwards wave. _Dammit Renji you bastard! _Ichigo felt his eye twitch.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Gaze shifting, Ichigo brought his attention to the blushing women in front of him. Her cheeks slowly returning to normal. _Great, _he thought sarcastically, _she probably thinks I'm a pervert._ Realizing this wasn't a good thing, Ichigo tried to come up with the best way to tell her the truth. Without making it seem perverted.

"Yes Inoue?" Ichigo could sense her tense up, her hands grasped tightly against her chest as she looked down. He rubbed his neck.

"Look if this is about me carrying you I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you by yourself and I just thought it would be better if I took you to the medical bay." Hoping he sounded sincere, Ichigo failed to notice the small blush that quickly spread on her face and disappeared. Bringing up a hand, Orihime gently brushed her hair in back of her ear. A small smile on her lips as she grinned back at him excitedly.

"Actually Kurosaki-kun! I havn't been carried like that since I was little. It made me imagine you as a prince!" Shocked and confused by her comment, Ichigo stared, not really the type to hold conversations. Let alone how to react to them.

"Uhhh thanks?"

"Your welcome!" Grinning up at him like a child, Orihime whistled before walking away. Her mood ten times better now that she had gotten that off her chest.

"Uh Inoue?"

"Yes?" Turning, Orihime looked at him expectedly, a happy expression on her face. Ichigo just looked at her thoughtfully, a small smile forming on his lips. With one hand in his pocket, Ichigo raised the other one in a wave.

"See ya tomorrow for training." Orihime smiled, waving her own hand before skipping away happily.

As he watched her walk away Ichigo felt something weird pull at his chest. Slightly smirking to himself, Ichigo had one last thought enter his head before quickly brushing it off. Mood as though he has just beat Renji at one of their duels. He made his way to his room. The whole training thing taking an unexpected turn for the better.

* * *

As months went by Orihime felt herself becoming more and more attracted to her male companion. Perhaps it was the way he said her name, or maybe it was the cute way he seemed to sneak strawberries when no one was looking but, Orihime bit her thumb and sighed, she found herself in love with him. True, she had liked him before, had a crush maybe, but now it seemed ever since that first meeting that he had opened up himself more to her. Orihime furrowed her brows in thought, biting down on bread filled with wasabi and red bean paste as she walked down the corridor.

"Oi, Inoue!" Orihime looked up in surprise, a blush forming on her cheeks as the said person in mind came walking towards her.

"Kurosaki-kun! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you today after class." Orihime smiled at him, her usual cheery grin on her face. If Ichigo noticed the blush he didn't show it, instead he came to a stop in front of her. He looked at her curiously. Orihime started getting nervous, her hand going up behind her head as she giggled. "So did you need something Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue you have something on your face." Orihime froze, her eyes widening as Ichigo brought a finger to her cheek. Orihime felt her throat go dry.

"D-Do I?" She stuttered, fighting down a blush that was threatening to make its way across her cheeks. Ichigo looked before bringing his finger to his lips. He licked it.

"Hmm wasabi?" Orihime couldn't fight it back any longer. A blush exploding onto her face. _Shes cute when she blushes_. Smiling to himself, Ichigo leaned in towards her, his mouth next to her ear. Smelling her Ichigo couldn't help but pick up the scent of strawberries. _She smells good. _

"K-Kurosaki-kun are you feeling okay?" Even from this point of view Ichigo could tell the girl was blushing. Her petite body shaking from the contact. Ichigo shook his head, snapping out of it. _Whats wrong with me?  
_

"You know Inoue," Orihime could feel his breath on her neck. She shivered. "You should be more careful with getting food on your face." Pulling back, Ichigo covered his lower face with his hand, feeling a blush spread across his face as the temptation to kiss her overwhelmed him. _Shit. I should get out of here before I cant control myself. _Turning quickly, Ichigo began walking away. Feeling something grab onto the back of his sweater Ichigo turned to see Orihime, grasping on tightly, her cheeks red.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Looking up at him, Orihime looked like a confused puppy. _DAMMIT. _Cursing himself Ichigo knelt down slightly, his lips brushing against hers before quickly parting away. Orihime gasped, her hand going to her mouth so fast it looked like a blur. She stared at him, a blush so deep he thought she was going to pass out again.

"Inoue?" Suddenly, Ichigo felt something smooth and soft brush against his cheek before it disappeared.

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo watched as Orihime ran, a feeling of disappointment filling his stomach. Orihime stopped, turning to wave at him before shouting, "See you tomorrow in class!"

Ichigo stared at her, a smile forming on his face as he turned to walk away.

"HAHAHAHA!" Ichigo frooze, his face scowling as he saw Renji, his hand covering his mouth in laughter as he tried to contain himself. Ichigo walked by him, a scowl adorning his features as a blush formed in embarrassment. Great, Renji had seen. He would never be able to live that down. _Shit, I guess I'll have to eliminate the bet he made with me. Still, _Ichigo touched his lips, _it was worth it. _Ichigo walked away, knowing he had one the bigger prize.

* * *

So what do you think? Tried to make it a little different. I really put alot of research into this story actually haha. Had to look up the different training and steps needed to even become an astronaut! By the way, Tsukuba Space Center is real. Look it up! :) Sorry if Ichigo seems more ooc towards the end. I kinda cheated and went ahead so Orihime and his relationship is a little deeper. Think how he acts towards her now in the manga, if your caught up. :) anyways thanks for reading!

MiszIceQueen10- Thank you! Thanks for reviewing both my chapters! It makes me really happy to know that you like my story enough to review it twice! And you give great insights that help me write each chapter. Thank you :)

nicky757- Thanks for the review! Im glad you thought its cute! Hope you enjoyed this one as well :)

cookies18- Awwwwwwww that was the nicest thing ever~~! When I read that, I was like "well now I have to update soon!" haha thanks.

lunarstar77-hahahaha after I read your review I felt like I wanted to change the whole story because I thought of what an awesome idea that was! Ichigo an alien! haha XD but I was really in love with what I had and I didnt know how to make everything fit. :( But! I really enjoyed your review! Thanks! Keep letting me know your ideas!:)

Pablo Hirunata- Ahh thank you! Just those words made me really want to write. They were very encouraging! Thank you :)

WestAnimeBrigade- ^_^ Thank you so much, that means the world to me, especially since sometimes I get really nervous about how I write the stories, and knowing you like them tells me Im doing something right. :)

pjsandwitch- agdhigfutgfhdsfareihd! THANK YOU SO MUCH! If it wasnt for your review I probably wouldnt have changed it to Orihime's pov throughout the story! I wasnt used to it but was very at the idea. Hope it didnt get confusing for you! Thank you so much really :)

And THANK YOU to all the others of you who read, alerted, or faved this story! It means alot to me! Still two more chapters to go! Bye!


End file.
